


Perfect Places

by Vereor_Nox_Venti



Series: Through time and space [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, ann is an awkward dork, makoto is still oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereor_Nox_Venti/pseuds/Vereor_Nox_Venti
Summary: Makoto and Ann finally go on their first date





	Perfect Places

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to turn it into a mini-series, since I had two more ideas after the first part. Title inspired by Lorde's "Perfect Places". Story is unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine. Hope you guys like it!

When Makoto accepted Ann’s proposal to go on a date, she has to admit that she didn’t think she would feel like this when the actual day would come.

Her stomach has been feeling funny since the moment she woke up and strangely every piece of clothing in her closet seems wrong to her.

  
It irritates her to no end, since she is used to being the girl with answers and the nerves of steel and yet, here she is now, being indecisive and anxious.

  
She decides against telling any of her friends or asking for advice though, since her go-to person for moments like this was always Ann.

  
Another thing making her nervous is the fact that she doesn’t know where they will go for their date. Ann insisted on picking the place, since she was the one to propose, so Makoto is stuck in the dark.

  
She sighs before going through her clothes once more. Their date might be on evening, but she wants to be absolutely ready and that includes psychologically…

  
After a while, she gives up and goes for her white shirt, black jeans and boots. She decides it will match with most of the occasions, before she resigns on studying to keep her mind occupied.

  
She fails miserably of course, but she keeps going until her watch shows 6 o’clock, which means Ann has just finished with her photoshoot, so she grabs her bag and her blue blazer before she hits the road.

* * *

  
They had agreed on meeting at the station square at 06.45 but Makoto gets there earlier due to her anxiety. She waits, watching the clouds looming over her, cursing the start of rain season for the humidity.

Ann makes an appearance shortly after that, looking as stunning as ever, having traded her usual attire for a plaid shirt and a leather jacket over her tights and boots. The white cardigan sticks though and Makoto smiles at the thought.

  
The blonde girl smiles wide and hesitates a little before kissing her on the cheek. It takes Makoto by surprise, causing her to make a small noise before blushing.

  
She thinks she is hopeless, given how she blushes so easily every time she is with Ann.

  
Still lost in thought she never sees the lone flower extended her way, the one Ann apparently got for her.

  
“This is for you.”, the girl declares, before smiling unsure.

  
“Oh. Uhm, thank you.”

 

She wants to hit herself on the head, she really does, since she always finds it in herself to look dumbstruck at the moments she most definitely shouldn’t be.

  
Ann must have read her response as something keen to disappointment, hurrying to add, “I would have gotten something better, but I have to admit I would be terribly late if I did that. Sorry.”

  
An apologetic smile takes place on the girl’s face and Makoto shakes her head furiously.

  
“No, no, no. It’s beautiful, I love lilies! My dad always bought me one on my birthday.”

  
She can’t help but wonder if parents (especially dead ones) are something you should bring up on dates, but Ann’s kind smile reassures her she said the right thing.

  
“You look great, Makoto.”

  
She chuckles in response before confessing, “I couldn’t decide on anything fancy, so I just wore something that makes me feel comfortable”, and yet again she finds herself thinking if it is the right thing to say on a date.

  
“Feeling comfortable is important and sexy”, Ann assures her.

  
It’s a lighthearted comment, one spoken with not much thought, but Makoto knows that Ann knows better than anyone what it means to feel comfortable around a date and how important that is, so she smiles.

  
“Shall we then?”, Ann offers her arm to her and she takes it, before they head back down to the stairs to the train station that the blonde girl leads them.

* * *

  
Although she asked a few times about their destination, Makoto never got an answer but the wait is worth it since she finds herself in a quiet park, with a restaurant right in the heart of it. It is beautiful.

  
Tables are set close to the small building that houses the kitchen and the register, encircled from tall trees and smaller flowers of all kinds, giving off a most pleasant smell. A few steps farther Makoto can see a road lined with cherry blossom trees, that are shedding their flowers, making a bed of rose-white petals on the street.

  
She takes a deep breath, enchanted. If this is what dating places look like, she wants to go to millions of them.

  
All the while Ann is standing next to her, letting her process it, before she asks, “Do you like it?”

  
“Yes! Very much so!”

 

The taller girl giggles before taking her hand, leading her to one of the tables. “I’m happy to hear that! I found about this place thanks to a photoshoot I did here and thought it would be a nice place for, you know, a date.”

  
Makoto nods with a pleased smile plastered on her lips. “It is!”

  
Ann’s grin is blinding, making her eyes shine and yes, Makoto reckons she is hopeless and smitten, while she marvels at her date.

* * *

  
The food is just as pleasant as the atmosphere and Makoto soon finds out so are the crepe’s on the menu. She laughs when Ann mentions them as a desert, because of course she would take them somewhere with crepes. It was their first meal together after all.

  
Their date goes by with ease, almost like any other outing they had shared before, which Makoto finds relieving. Part of her was afraid that going on a date would mean awkward silences and setting their friendship aside, but she slowly realizes that Ann can be as much of her friend as the center of her affection.

  
Conversation comes easily, accompanied by a few fleeting touches and prolonged looks, which of course make her blush. On the back of her mind she notes that everything done and said is effortless. It isn’t rushed or out of necessity, just to be done.

  
She decides that’s what a good date must feel like. She takes a small bite out of her crepe before she trades her plate with Ann’s, who raises her eyebrows, amused.

  
“Sharing is caring.”, Makoto teases.

  
Ann laughs, taking a bite from the newfound crepe. Makoto lists it as a nice sound, one to memorize.

* * *

  
After a while, she finds herself cursing the rain season for a second time today, when fat droplets of water start falling with force and really, what did she expect? It is called rain season for a reason and still, she left her house with a blazer.

  
Shortly after the rain starts, a waiter informs them that the restaurant will have to close, since it will soon get all muddy, making it harder for the costumers and themselves to head home afterwards, so Ann pays the bill, refusing to let Makoto even contribute and they slowly make their way back to the station.

  
Makoto pulls her blazer around her, berating herself for not even picking up an umbrella on her way out. She turns to Ann, to try and convince her one last time to share the bill, but she finds herself smiling affectionately when she catches sight of the girl walking next to her unfazed, seemingly enjoying the weather.

  
“You like the rain?”, she asks, still smiling.

  
Ann puts her hands in her jacket’s pockets, grinning like a child caught doing something that it shouldn’t.

  
“I find it soothing.”, she eventually answers. “The sound, the smell, I don’t know. It’s hard to explain, but I never understood why people get bothered by rain so much”. A shrug and another smile later, Makoto nods. She never understood either. Sure, she’d rather not to get wet or cold, but panicking over rain? That’s a bit much.

  
They walk in silence, making their way through the park slowly and maybe Makoto should be a bit more worried about getting to the station before she gets sick, but she isn’t.

  
She looks around, taking in the smell of the rain sipping through soil and how beautiful the leaves of the trees they pass look when the water on them sparkles, the light of the slowly dying sun catching on it.

  
“You know, this is just as nice as the dinner we just had.”, she states.

  
Ann laughs, beads of water falling from the strand of golden hair seemingly obscuring her view, but she doesn’t make a move to push it out of the way. “Well, I would put crepes’ a bit higher on my list, but yes.”

  
Makoto shakes her head, laughing too.

  
“What can I say? I love my food and sweets.”

  
“Yes, you do.”

  
They share a gentle smile, before Makoto chuckles.

* * *

  
By the time they are back at the station, Makoto’s shirt and blazer are soaked through and she shivers involuntarily at the feeling.

  
Ann notices, biting her bottom lip while considering her next move. Eventually, she pulls her jacket off and then her cardigan, offering it to the brown haired girl. “Here, I think you need it more.”

  
Makoto’s eyes go wide, her cheeks flaming. “Oh no, no, it’s okay!”

  
Ann ignores her protests, keeping her hand extended until Makoto accepts the white cardigan.

  
Makoto takes off her soaked blazer, replacing it with her date’s famous cardigan, which is significantly less soaked. She smiles at the taller girl, pulling the fluffy particle of cloth around her. It smells like Ann. “Thank you.”

  
“N-no p-problem.”,

  
Makoto raises her eyes to meet the other girl’s, worried. She sounded a lot like choking over her words.

  
“Are you ok? Are you cold?”

  
“No! N-no. Fine, I’m fine.”

  
Ann pulls her leather jacket back on, trying to hide the furious blushing of her cheeks, caused by the sight of Makoto in her cardigan, who stands next to her, still worried and oblivious.

* * *

  
Once they are at the station square, ready to part ways, Makoto starts pulling the cardigan off her, but Ann stops her.

  
“You can keep it. I-I mean for today.”, her nervous laughter fills the air. “You can give it to me at school.” Ann pushes her hands in her jacket’s pockets once more, looking anywhere else, except her date. Makoto notices the blonde girl’s cheeks redden.

  
“Thank you, but won’t you get cold?”

  
 “Nah, I’ll be fine!”

  
“Okay…Thank you very much, Ann.” Her date smiles in response, changing her weight from one foot to the other.

  
Makoto’s face shifts in a gentle smile, reaching the corners of her eyes.

  
“Thank you for today.”, she repeats.

  
Ann seems to find her footing again after that, a confident grin forming on her lips. “No need, it was my pleasure…literally.”

  
Makoto chuckles, unsure of what to do next. “Well…”, she starts.

  
“Well!”, Ann echoes.

  
“I-I should be going.”

  
Ann doesn’t respond, at least not verbally. She just circles her arm behind Makoto’s back, pulling her close and hesitates only a moment before she leans in to kiss her.

  
Makoto herself feels a bit more prepared then the first time they kissed in her sister’s palace, responding in kind.

  
Thankfully, the people around them are too busy running away from the rain to comment or even notice, so she has the luxury to get lost on the sensations engulfing her.

  
She caps Ann’s cheeks, holding her close and the only thing her brain comes up with is how warm and soft Ann feels, so soft…

  
The shorter girl circles her arms around her date’s shoulders, fingers playing with the golden hair at the base of her neck and she thinks she hears a whisper of a groan, when Ann pulls away altogether.

  
The blonde girl steals one more brief kiss, before she takes a step back, eyes bright and cheeks red.

  
“So, how about we go to the movies on Monday?”

  
Makoto presses her hand on Ann’s chest, rising up on her toes to kiss her cheek, before she responds.

  
“It’s a deal, Panther.”

  
Another blush shared between the two later, their ways part.

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't gonna lie, writing this put a smile on my face. Some slightly-plotless happiness is always needed.  
> Next (and probably final) part of this series will be a college dating AU.  
> Thank you for reading, any kind of feedback is, as always, appreciated.  
> *sips tea* Adieu.


End file.
